Taken
by Horrocrux
Summary: -¿Por qué mierda estabas con él?- replico Sasuke secamente ante una asustada muchacha. Ella permanecía callada con sus manos en la fría pared deseando que de algún modo esta se abriera y le permitiera escapar.


**Taken.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Horrocrux.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1:**

Él era un egoísta, manipulador, engreído, grosero y a pesar de todo allí estaba con perfecto cabello negro desordenado, su _mal portado_ uniforme escolar que mostraba su trabajado cuerpo y sus ojos, sus hechizantes ojos oscuros que en ese momento no apartaban la vista de ella. Sí, porque _Uchiha Sasuke_ no dejaba de mirarle fijamente.

.

.

.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos furioso sin dejar de mirarla. A ella, a su _pequeña gran admiradora_. La dulce e ingenua Sakura, la cual lo había molestado desde hacía algunos años, le perseguía a donde quiera que fuera como un estúpido cachorro, siempre mirándole con esa _sonrisa perfecta_ y saludándolo eufóricamente sin importarle si él se molestaba si quiera en mirarla. Haciendo siempre lo que él le ordenara, la utilizaba, la humillaba incluso la hacía llorar, la trataba de la peor manera posible y aun así ella siempre volvía a él con más fuerza.

_Hasta ahora. _

No sabía que pensar al verla sentada a algunos metros de distancia. Y no estaba sola como normalmente ocurría, he ahí su asombro, se encontraba con el idiota de Neji Hyuga, he ahí su furia.

El acariciaba tiernamente su largo cabello rosa, y _ella lo permitía_. Comían el almuerzo mientras hablaban entretenidamente y Sakura reía de vez en cuando. Apretó su puño hasta que los nudillos le dolieron cuando Neji pasó su mano delicadamente por la mejilla de ella, con el más frágil tacto, como si con el mínimo rose la fuera a lastimar.

-Idiota.- musito para sí mismo.

Furioso, Sasuke se alejó hacía la salida, pasando junto a ellos. Dirigió una severa mirada a ella y golpeo a su paso el hombro del castaño antes de abandonar la habitación.

¿Qué diablos pasaba por la su mente? Ella no debía dejar que alguien más que no fuera el, le tocara. Ella le pertenecía, siempre había sido así, y siempre lo sería hasta que él se hartara de ello.

_Y el aún no se hartaba de ella._

.

.

.

Sakura se despidió rápidamente de Neji, mientras el hacía lo mismo agregando un beso en su mejilla que la hizo sentir _incomoda_. Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos para llegar a su próxima clase cuando un fuerte agarre en su brazo la hizo estremecer.

-Me estas lastimando.- gimió tratando de zafarse sin éxito.

En un ágil movimiento su opresor la hizo entrar en la conserjería empujándola bruscamente haciéndola chocar contra la pared y las escobas. Él se giró de espalda y cerró la puerta con seguro, cuando giro nuevamente encarándola, sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espalda y su corazón latió violentamente.

-Sasuke.- musito asombrada.

Él le miraba de una forma que nunca antes había hecho. Cuando él se dignaba a mirarla sus ojos demostraban superioridad, enfado, burla, desprecio o un sinfín de insultos hacia ella, pero estaba vez no, esta vez mostraban indiferencia y estaba segura que eso era peor que todo lo anterior junto.

-¿Por qué mierda estabas con él?- replico Sasuke secamente ante una asustada muchacha. Ella permanecía callada con sus manos en la fría pared deseando que de algún modo esta se abriera y le permitiera escapar.

El sin paciencia alguna la tomo bruscamente por los brazos y la acorralo, dejándolos frente a frente. Por un momento Sakura pensó que la golpearía pero el hizo algo aún más asombroso.

_La beso. _

Fue un beso salvaje, él se apodero de su boca sin control, introducía su lengua desesperadamente y mordía su labio sexymente. Sasuke no supo porque lo hizo, y se sorprendió a sí mismo en el acto, estaba a punto de alejarse pero se sentía tan bien que no lo hizo. Se molestó un poco al notar que ella no le correspondía, y se enfureció aún más al ver como lo alejo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿A qué diablos estás jugando?- Sakura alzo la voz bruscamente, y Sasuke la vio por primera vez en años molesta… con él.

-No te quiero ver con ese idiota.- dijo refiriéndose a Neji.- _Tu eres mía_. Grábatelo bien, Sakura.- Sasuke llevo su mano hasta las blancas piernas de ella y empezó a acariciarlas desesperadamente. La mueca arrogante que afloro en su rostro se borró al sentir la mano de la chica alejando rápidamente la de él.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Quién te crees que soy?- le grito furioso- Ahora que no puedes tenerme de repente me quieres…- su voz comenzó a quebrarse.- Ahora que estoy con alguien más me lo dices. Sasuke, dormía en tu puerta rogándote una oportunidad ahora que finalmente te olvide vienes con esto. Eres un maldito egocéntrico que solo piensa en sí mismo.- Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos jade y a recorrer sus rosadas mejillas.

Y ante su sorpresa Sasuke se sintió culpable.

Sasuke inconscientemente llevo su mano hasta su cara y trato de limpiarle las lágrimas con su dedo, cuando ella lo alejo de un impulso, como si él fuera a lastimarla… aún más.

-Te gusta verme destrozada ¿verdad? Solo me _quieres_ porque estoy con alguien más. Tu realmente no quieres estar conmigo, no, simplemente te gusta saber que puedes. Porque tu maldito ego es tan grande. Seguramente este no te deja aceptar que yo pueda estar interesada en una persona que no seas tú, quizá tu alto autoestima cree que lo hago para darte celos.- el la miro fijamente atento a cada palabra.- Sé que tu ego odiara oír esto pero, ya no se trata de ti, Sasuke.-

Sasuke permaneció en silencio.

Le miro _dulcemente_ y le sonrió débilmente.

-Lo lamento.- dijo ante una atónica Sakura. Tomo su mochila y la colgó en su hombro, quito el seguro de la puerta y giro la perilla, pero antes de irse giro a verla directo a los ojos.- Y Sakura, no uses el cabello suelto, no me gusta que _él_ lo toque.-

Sonrió melancólicamente y se alejó hasta perderse de su vista.

Sakura sonrió de la misma forma mientras veía por donde se había perdido Sasuke. Acomodo su ropa, y tomo su bolso, saco una pequeña liga y ato su cabello en una alta coleta.

_Porque algunas cosas nunca cambiarían por más que ella quisiera. _

_._

_._

_._

_Lo escribí en 30 minutos, no esperen Mucho tampoco. Gracias por leer. _


End file.
